The Garden
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Lavi is a popular guy at school but when he sees a boy around his age taking care of the garden at school he has to see the boy again. Lavi x Allen (Laven) Boy x Boy you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: Hey everybody here's another story by the Usagi-twins The Garden hope you enjoy Choco explain**

**Choco: This story is when Allen and Lavi are in high school Lavi sees this angel taking care of the garden in the high school ground and everyday he comes to see the same boy taking care of the beautiful garden.**

**Allen: I love taking care of plants I think I might like this story might being the key word there. **

**Lavi: awe but Moyashi-chan I'm going to be in the story as your boyfriend you should be happy. **

**Allen: that's the only reason I might not like the story **

**Candy&Choco: enough with the bitching let's get the story started Lavi do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

Lavi's P.O.V.

Lavi was walking towards the school gardens in search of his friend Lenalee Lee. He passed the giant rose bush and the lilies. When he saw the most beautiful thing ever. He saw a white haired angel taking care for one of the dieing daisies. He hid behind the giant hedges and stayed watching this boy.

He always thought the staff always took care of this beautiful garden. He was wrong this beautiful angel took care of this beautiful garden.

He was about to talk to this person but lenalee came in sight next to a few violets. He quickly ran to Lenalee.

"Lena ~lady!"

"Lavi there you are I thought you got lost in this giant garden."

"Lena lady I found the most interesting thing ever the staff doesn't take care of the garden it's this boy follow me."

"Lavi wai-."

Lavi dragged Lenalee all the way to where he last saw the boy he slowed down to a tip toe pace. They saw the boy watering some lilies and when they got closer Lavi stepped on a twig. The boy immediately looked to where they were standing and had a horrified look.

"Hi I'm Lavi Bookman and this is Lenalee lee we were abou-." Lavi started to ask a question but the boy left the two running past a rose tree and a few hedges.

"Wait." Lavi was going to follow but was already too late.

"That was odd." Lenalee said.

"Yeah but I don't understand why he ran away."

"Maybe he's shy I've seen him once in lunch but he's always alone."

"Yeah let's go he's probably not going to come back."

The two walked out of the giant garden and went to find their other friend Kanda.

Allen's P.O.V.

Oh god there were people here they saw me. I hope they don't stay or come back.

I looked where they were standing and saw they already left.

I'm just gonna finish watering the lilies and roses and go home. I went to get the watering can that I dropped while running and refilled it. I continued watering the plants and then left home.

**Candy: well sorry it's so short but got to go anyways what'd ya think.**

**Choco: yeah what'd ya think personally I think it's great but say so for yourself?**

**Allen: I liked it**

**Lavi: me to**

**Candy: thanks you guys but please review.**


	2. New Student

**Candy: hey everybody well we're going to continue the story so hope you like it.**

**Choco: Well thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites every one.**

**Lavi: Why did you run from me moyashi-chan was there something in my sexalicious hair was there something on my face why did you run away?! –literally on hands and knees clinging to Allen's legs**

**Allen: Shut up Lavi –kicks Lavi to Candy&Choco-**

**Candy&Choco: -leans down and pats Lavi- there, there Moyashi-chan will love you some day.**

**Allen: MY NAMES ALLEN A. .N. WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT?!**

**Candy: shut up Allen.**

**Choco: Lavi can you do the disclaimer? **

**Lavi: -wiping tears away- sure Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

Lavi was walking in the garden since no one expects a popular guy like Lavi to be in the school garden they expect him to be at a restaurant or the arcade so this is the perfect place to hide from those crazy girls. Plus he was there in hope to see the boy he hasn't seen since last week why can't he find him did he scare him did he leave the school he hope he hasn't.

When Lavi passed the petunias and was walking toward the daisy's he heard someone talking so he hid behind the red rose bush.

"Are you feeling better today? You look a lot better but to just make sure I'll take care of you for a few more days okay."

Lavi peeked from the rose bush to see the boy talking to the daisy that was dieing he was right the daisy does look a lot better. But the only thing that came into Lavi's mind was 'Adorable'.

Lavi kept watching the boy seeing him talk and care for the daisy. Seeing this as his chance to finally talk to the boy he walked slowly to the boy with out making a sound.

"Hi." Lavi said right behind the boy into his ear.

The boy jumped up and hit his head on Lavi's chin. The boy rubbed his head as he started to run away but Lavi grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Wait I want to talk to you why do you keep running away from me?" Lavi asked as the boy continued to struggle.

The boy flailed his arms and started to kick Lavi. Then suddenly the boy slipped and pulled Lavi down with him.

Lavi landed on top of the boy, and lips crashed together. Eyes widening with surprise and the boy suddenly pushed Lavi off him and ran past the giant hedge and disappeared a second time in one week.

"Wait!" Lavi yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Lavi yelled after a while.

Lavi got up and started walking home he needed to think after what just happened and why he kind of liked it instead been all okay with it like the other guys he kissed before.

After Lavi finished his work he went to bed freaking out at the answer he got.

He's falling for the boy. He didn't even know his name and he's already falling for someone he doesn't know the name of.

The next morning he got up and started getting ready for school. Once he got to school he spotted one of his best friends that could help him with his situation.

"Really Lavi you fell for him and did that you really are stupid you know that." Lenalee said.

"Waahh Lenalee how can you be so mean and I said it was an accident I didn't mean to do it."

"Well what you can do know is make him your friend and then ask him out but it's going to be difficult because how shy he is but seeing how popular you are he probably knows about you already and he probably has a crush on you to." Lenalee said walking to class.

They split ways and Lavi went to class. He sat down in his chair at the back and immediately was surrounded by people. They kept talking about the kid who skipped a few grades and is now in our class.

The teacher came in and everyone went to their seats.

"Alright class we have a new student today as you all know so be nice to him." Mr. Reever said.

The whole class started whispering about the new student and how it's a guy not a girl if he's cute and all that. Honestly Lavi didn't give damn so he just glanced out the window.

When the door silently opened he looked at the new student to be his white haired angel.

The boy walked towards his teacher shyly and talked to him for a while after turning to us.

"H-Hello I-I'm A-All-len W-Walker." Allen stuttered.

"Alright Mr. Walker you're going to sit next to Lavi Bookman. Lavi please raise your hand."

Lavi immediately raised his hand. Allen seeing the boy who kissed him blushed and walked shyly towards him and sat down.

"Hi didn't know you were going to be in class Al-len." Lavi chirped.

Allen blushed and ignored him as best as he could.

"Come on Allen talk to me if you don't I'll bother you all period." Lavi said

It's going to be a long day.

**Candy: DAMN DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

**Choco: yes you did we wrote it It's not like Lavi Allen wrote it.**

**Candy:** **Or did they hmm.**

**Choco: I'm not going to deal with this PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Talking and monsters

**Candy: Hey everybody we're back and ready to make Allen's life miserable WOOOOOOOW!**

**Choco: YEAH! but before we can do that. Thank you all for reviewing and we appreciate you liking our story and supporting.**

**Allen: really making my life miserable.**

**Lavi: don't worry I'll shine your day.**

**Allen: no I rather have it dark and gloomy.**

**Lavi: (try seeing glass behind him out of no where the glass cracks not breaks cracks) *GASPS and faints***

**Candy: Allen I think you broke him.**

**Choco: *Playing with Lavi's arm picking it up and dropping it again slapping him across the face a few times and then kicking him in the groin sees no sign of him getting up soon* Yup you broke him he's not dead just broken. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT *points an accusing finger at Allen dramatically***

**Allen: What! I was just playing around! Please Lavi wake up I love you! *Shaking Lavi dramatically* '**

**Candy&Choco: WE DON'T GOT TIME FOR THIS! Okay, okay calming down. We don't own D. Gray-man if we did that shit would be some twisted shit literally.**

**Allen was walking towards his forth period quickly and no one seemed to notice since no one cares for the school freak. Anyways Allen was walking quickly towards class because he was avoiding the crazy fan girls. **

**Why was Allen running away from the girls well let's just say it was Lavi's fault. After first period he had three more classes with him and that angered them because Lavi would ignore them and try to talk to Allen. Who Allen ignored with no problem. **

**Allen entered the class and talked with the teacher not noticing some students were there and one looked shocked to see him. Allen sat behind the student who seems to recognize him. **

**After a while she turned around and looked at him up and down and then turned around and wrote something down. Allen was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and was wondering if he should change his seat. The girl turned around and leaned closer to Allen when she whispered something, which Allen caught.**

"**You're the boy who Lavi kissed on accident." The girl whispered.**

**Allen blushed and turned his head ignoring her. The girl frowned and leaned closer. **

"**Why don't you talk to anyone Lavi text me that he tried talking to you and all you did was turn away?"**

**Allen realized it was the girl from last week when they first saw him he doesn't know her name but he can tell Lavi's good friends with her so he ignored her too.**

"**Awe come on talk to me if I tell you my name will you tell me yours please?" asked this girl.**

**Allen didn't do any movement so she told him her name. **

"**My name is Lenalee Lee and yours is?" Lenalee gestured to Allen for he can say his name. Allen ignored her but she continued waiting. After a while she pouted and turned around. Allen felt guilty she didn't do anything bad to him so Allen hesitated before saying it in a low whisper.**

"**What was that I couldn't hear you can you say it a little louder?" Lenalee asked.**

**Allen said it at the same volume. Lenalee asked again for she could hear him this time. And Allen said it a little louder which she caught.**

"**My n-name is A-Allen Wa-Walker."**

**Lenalee just sat there his voice sounded like an angelic voice so soft and soothing.**

"**Sweet well now you talked to me would you like to eat with me and my friends during lunch?" Lenalee asked.**

**Allen got a quick flashback the last time he was at the lunch area. He looked at Lenalee and saw Lavi there at the lunch table and a few more popular friends, and then from afar you can see a bunch of angry fan girls and a few fan boys. **

**Allen looked horrified and shook his head no and looked away. Lenalee was confused why did Allen look so horrified just by the mention of the lunch area. She ignored it and turned around. **

**Class passed by quickly and it was already lunch time. Lenalee and Lavi were looking for Allen but didn't see him any where.**

**They started looking in class rooms and then in one class there was a bunch of food in there. They looked inside and saw Allen eating with Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee. **

'**Why is he in there? Is he in trouble?' They both thought. They saw Allen eat all the food in there like it was nothing and when they finished. They saw Allen and Komui start talking to each other Allen had a small smile and Komui had a smile that was little bigger but wasn't those deadly smile's he usually had. He looked so peaceful talking to Komui like it was nothing. But when Lavi or Lenalee talked to him it looked like he was talking to a monster. Lavi and Lenalee left and was wondering the same thing.**

'**Does he think all of us as monster's instead of regular human beings.'**

**Candy: well there's that what do think I know it's to short but you got to be patient.**

**Choco: yeah but anyways maybe in the next chapter Allen's past life will be revealed.**

**Allen: is it that bad?**

**Candy&Choco: Yes but everyone PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. RAPE

**Candy: Well we're back and ready to party! –Punches Lavi-**

**Choco: Well thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers everyone it's a great help but now for the story.**

**Lavi: Ow what was that for? –Rubbing his arm-**

**Allen: -Snickering while handing Candy 10 bucks-**

**Candy: Thank you~ -skipping away into another room-**

**Lavi: Isn't she going to write the story?**

**Choco: Why do you think I'm still here I would be long gone and fuck with Kanda or go mind fuck people by now?**

**Allen: Mind fuck what is that?**

**Lavi: Moyashi don't ask that!**

**Choco: I'm so glad you asked that! Well it's when we, I and Candy go into people's mind and Mind fuck them like this watch. Lol (say it like that not L, O, L, just lol).**

**Lavi: Lol?**

**Choco: Lol.**

**Lavi: Lol.**

**Choco: Lol.**

**Lavi: Lol. Lol? Lol! ****Lol?! AGH! I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD LOL!**

**Choco: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Allen: So that's how you do it well it is pretty funny.**

**Choco: *contented sigh* God I love mind fucking people. Anyways Allen can you do the disclaimer.**

**Allen: Yeah sure Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

Allen was in his favorite part of the garden. The garden was so big that there were a few secret spots and this one is one of them. It was the only Cherry blossom tree in the garden it was in a kind of hole the garden slowly goes up in slight hill and immediately goes down and goes back up immediately in small hole for the Cherry blossom tree to hide a little.

Allen was there relaxing since he finished tending the plants. Then he started doing his homework. Allen never likes to go home sure Cross doesn't bother him unless it's for money or for him to go out for a while so he can have some 'alone' time with woman he didn't even recognize.

Allen finished with his homework and sat next to the tree and slowly but surely let sleep take over. He was nearly asleep when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist he didn't bother of getting up and let sleep take over.

Allen slowly woke as he felt warmth and comfort around him. He noticed the ground got softer and he could smell books and ink. He knows that's impossible but it's the strongest thing he can smell and since was still half asleep he didn't notice he was in a room that looked like mini library. Plus he didn't notice a hyper redheaded usagi clinging onto his waist. But was pulled out of automatic mode by the screaming usagi.

"What was that?!" Allen yelled looking around the room fully taking in the sight of a room. The room was filled with books and bookshelves that reached the ceiling a dresser a nightstand and a king sized bed that was surprisingly clean instead like the rest of the room.

"Hey you finally talked."

Allen stiffed and slowly turned around until he saw a full sight of the redhead and scrambled back to the bed.

"Why are you here no where am I?!" Allen demanded in a sudden change in attitude.

"Damn chill. You're in my room at my house." Lavi simply stated.

Allen slowly turned a face from angry to shock and seems to back up more and then it seems as if he was about to-

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

-Scream.

"RAPIST GET AWAY RAPIST, RAPE LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM RAPIST!" Allen yelled kicking and smacking Lavi every time he tried to touch him.

"Calm. Down."

Allen stopped screaming and was watching Lavi slight glare until it softened.

"I brought you here because I don't know where you live and it was getting dark do you know what time it is? If I left you out there you would have been raped or killed and I think you don't want that do you?" Lavi asked and Allen slowly shook his head.

"So calm down so I can drive you home."

Allen calmed down and just stared at Lavi. Lavi took him downstairs and as soon he reached the last step was sent flying the other direction.

"You idiot what was that screaming about a rapist! I wouldn't be surprised but I would still have to punish you!" The small older man that slightly looks like a panda if you add the ears.

"What hell you old panda it was Allen freaking out because he didn't know where he was and what did you mean you wouldn't be surprised!" Lavi yelled but was smacked on the head before he could do anything else. Allen just stood there and tried to if it was a good idea to run out the door or not.

"You said when he wakes up you'll take him home so do it now and don't be rude!" The small man turned to Allen and raised his hand.

"I'm this idiot's grandfather. I don't exactly have a name so you may call me Bookman." Allen shook his hand and stated his own name.

"Walker, Allen Walker." Allen let go of his hand as Bookman seemed to study him.

"Ah you're Cross's apprentice right?"

"Yes may I ask how you know master?"

"Yes he was an old friend of mine we still talk from time to time."

"He doesn't owe you money does he?"

"Ah no I wouldn't trust him with money to begin with."

Allen and Bookman laughed a little at that and turned to look at Lavi with a shocked face.

"How can you talk to him like it was nothing but with me I have to force them out?" Lavi asked.

"Because I'm not you idiot now take him home." Bookman said before walking away.

"He's right you know." Allen said.

Lavi pouted and took Allen to the car. Allen told him his address and was there in a matter of minutes. Allen rushed out of the car and ran inside. Lavi was disappointed to say the least he was let down he didn't even get a thank you or a goodnight kiss like was going to get that am I right.

Lavi just drove home since Allen was already inside.

Allen was in his room lying on his bed and thought one thing.

'I hope I'm still a virgin.'

**Choco: O my god that was funny Allen lost his virginity. Allen lost his virginity. Ha, ha.**

**Allen: NO, NO I DID NOT STOP IT!**

**Lavi: Allen calmed down she's just mind fucking you.**

**Allen: What if she isn't Lavi! WHAT IF SHE ISN'T!**

**Choco: Well thanks for reading sorry Candy wasn't here I hope I was sadistic enough for you but before anything PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. More Friends?

**Candy: Hey everybody we know we're terrible but this fun to do so just watch and enjoy the show.**

**Choco: Yeah well thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites now on to the story here are scripts –hands Allen and Lavi their scripts-**

**Allen: I can do this I think**

**Lavi: Again come on tell me you're joking **

**Candy&Choco: Nope so let's get to it do the disclaimer Lavi**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

It's been a month since _that _night and Allen's been more distant than usual. He seems to be depressed about something or someone but he doesn't want to talk about it. But there is one thing happening today there are two transfer students coming in.

"Alright class try to be nice to your new classmates they're both really smart but don't forget everyone's the same. You may come in." Mr. Reever said.

Everyone looked at the sliding door and saw two people come in.

The first one was a tall handsome tanned skin Portuguese looking man with long curly black hair with a pair of golden eyes, a beauty mark below his eye and tattoos on his forehead, and the second one was a short loli looking girl with tanned skin blue spiky short hair and a pair of golden eyes also and the same tattoos on her forehead.

"Can you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Reever asked.

"Yes I am Tyki Mikk and." The one known as Tyki waved to the girl.

"I am Road Camelot." The one known as Road said. Road looked around and spotted Allen she waved with a friendly smile and Allen waved back. But then Tyki spotted Allen and had a smug look. He waved at Allen and Allen just gave him a disgusted look and turned away.

Tyki laughed at that and gave his attention back to the teacher.

"Okay Ms. Camelot you may sit behind Allen Walker and Mr. Mikk you may sit behind Tapp Dopp. Allen can you please raise your hand?"

Allen relaxed and raised his hand which caused Lavi's curiosity to boost. Road skipped along to behind Allen and sat down.

"Tapp can you raise your hand." Mr. Reever asked.

Tapp slowly raised his hand and Tyki walked behind Tapp but winked to a few girls he passed.

They turned back to the teacher and he started his lesson. During the middle of the lesson Road started talking to Allen which Lavi had to eavesdrop.

"Hey Al I haven't seen you in forever how are you, you little fucker." Road said like talking to her best friend and in her case she probably is.

"I'm fine bitch but how are you." Allen replied back which shocked Lavi how Allen was talking.

They talked like that for while until Road brought up something that Lavi could never manage.

"Hey Allen want to spend lunch with me. Tyki's going to catch up with some friends and I'm going to be all alone." Lavi could hear the pout in her voice.

He looked at the side and saw that Road was of course pouting and Allen was thinking about something. He decided and told Road.

"Sure but not in the lunch area somewhere else." Allen pleaded.

"Nah you're going to the lunch area with me and if anyone decides to fuck with you they won't leave alive." Road said with a smile that can rival the boogeyman's creepy smile.

Lavi flinched as she cracked her knuckles with the same smile. Lavi was actually freaking out inside. He decided to ask them something after class.

Class passed by quickly and Lavi stopped the two by calling out their names. Road had a 'Fuck Off' look and Allen had a 'You're still trying' look. Lavi stood his ground and walked to them.

"Hey Allen would you like to spend lunch with me and my friends."

Allen shook his head.

"I can't I have to company Road." Allen pointed to Road who had a sort of dreamy look on her face.

"She can come to."

Allen hesitated knowing Road was a bit of a fan girl and was probably dreaming of ripping Lavi's clothes off or something. The only reason Road hasn't done that to Allen was because she knew he was gay.

"A-Ah we can't we promised Komui to go to his class."

"Lenalee already covered that so what do you say Allen, Road."

Road was pulled out of smexy land and started hopping slightly.

"YES WE would love to right Allen." She said Allen with gritted teeth and a smile that said 'Agree or you'll lose a body part' which was what she was probably thinking which body part.

"Yeah sure." Allen said with his head hung over.

Lavi jumped slightly and ran off saying 'See you outside of your fourth period class'.

'What did I get myself into' Allen thought as he was dragged of by Road to their next class.

**Candy: Well Moyashi-chan was set up by Road.**

**Choco: You got that right she probably has something in mind right now.**

**Road: You got it**

**Candy&Choco: Where's Allen and Lavi –Loud muffled sound from a giant closet in the room-**

**Road: Somewhere **

**Candy&Choco: Yeah somewhere gotcha anyways PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Burning food

**Candy: Well we're back and ready to continue the story so sorry for taking so long but we're here now and that's all that matters right.**

**Choco: Right well thanks for the reviews favorites and follows everybody so let's continue shall we.**

**Allen: You just want to speed things up don't you?**

**Candy&Choco: Who would want to speed up a lovely torture for our beloved Moyashi?**

**Lavi: Not you guys that's for sure.**

**Candy&Choco: That's right now the disclaimer Lavi.**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

**Candy&Choco: Onwards **

Allen was currently walking with Road and Lavi to the lunch area the last time he was there scared him to ever go there again maybe Road and Lavi might protect him. 'Lavi? Nah he doesn't care for me never did never will I'm just a freak a monster nobody cares about.'

Allen suddenly zoned out and got the quick flashback and stopped in his tracks. People were laughing chanting 'freak, freak, freak, freak' throwing food at him. Nacho cheese burned his arms and ketchup stuck to his legs and clothes. He saw his 'friends' look away giggling up a storm what great friends he had. He looked at the doors to the lunch area and can still hear the same annoying chant from the two giant doors over and over again. He quickly turned around and ran towards Komui's office.

He was barley down the hall when he was suddenly tackled down by Road.

"Road get off of me that room is hell! Let go NOW!" Allen screamed moving flaying his legs under Road's metal grasp.

Road had a blank face and didn't let go with all of Allen's screams and threats. She felt hurt leaving Allen alone for so long and seeing this fear of his. Also people still did this after so long it angered her to the core if anyone did anything they would regret everything they did in the god damn fucking hospital.

While Road calmed herself down Allen himself calmed down seeing Road's bad side is coming out itself. After a while Road got off him and offered him her hand. He took it and stood on his legs while he and Road agreed on something mentally.

While they stood Lavi watched everything Allen's fear, Road's anger, and their mental agreement. Lavi's curiosity spiked every time he got closer to Allen. When he thinks its done there's another clue just around the corner. They walked back towards the cafeteria. Lavi opened the door and stood in line and let Allen and Road go first. Road ordered her food first and stood next to the pick up line. Allen took a while and shocked Jerry the chef and Lavi. Jerry quickly recovered and gave him a nickname as he did to everyone else. Allen went with Road hiding himself a bit. Lavi ordered his food and went with them. Everything was quite and awkward and nobody dared broke it. Jerry announced their food was ready and gave Allen a cart for his food. They followed Lavi to a slightly big table with a bunch of other people. They recognized Lenalee as she waved them over.

"Hey guys. Looks Lavi convinced you better than me huh."

"More like Road did." Lavi said laughing a little.

They all sat down and Allen was at the edge for his food he didn't want to bother anyone with his food Lavi sat next to him and Road sat next to Lavi. So once Allen sat down he put a few plates on the table he ate them as quickly as they came. He did that not noticing the table stop eating and talking looking at how fast and how much he could eat with out making a mess. Once he finished he noticed everyone's stare and sunk down into his seat not wanting anymore attention drawn to himself.

"Who is that Moyashi? And why is he here?!" Kanda said pointing to Allen.

"Yeah and now that I notice who's that she looks to young to be in high school." Daisya said pointing at Road.

Allen sunk more in his seat and Road glared at Daisya.

"Well guys I invited Allen and Road to sit with us. This is Allen and this is Road." Lavi said pulling up Allen and pointed to Road.

Road said a simple hi while Allen shyly waved his hand and sunk in his seat again.

Everyone waved back or said hi and went back to what they were doing. Lavi tried talking to Allen, but Allen just gave him short answers or ignored him. Road talked to the other people about random topics.

Then some random person came and dropped their nachos on Allen's lap and laughed.

"What are doing here freak looks like your back for more?" The random person said.

Allen slowly started crying and Lavi was about to beat the living shit out of this person but Road was already on that. She had a plastic knife once the nachos were placed and when the person called Allen a freak she lost it and attacked him.

"You bitch ass shouldn't be talking!" Road growled

She punched, kicked and stabbed this person many times again and again. She would've kept at it if it weren't for Lavi pulling her back. She kicked him a few times and stopped. She calmed down and went next to Allen she was about to take him to the restroom but a few people were staring disgusted at the two.

"What you want some to!" Road growled.

They turned away and went back to what they were doing. Road took Allen to the restroom and went inside. She didn't care if it was the guy's restroom all she wanted to do was clean Allen. They wiped off the cheese and waited for the water to dry off of Allen's clothes. Allen was scared to say anything so Road started the conversation.

"Hey Allen how long have you been avoiding the lunch area?"  
"…"

"Allen. Answer the question."

"For a few months."

"Specific Allen."

"Five months."

"God damn it Allen you've been letting yourself get pushed around for five months why didn't you do anything!"

"…"

"Allen!"

Lavi suddenly burst through the door and could see Lenalee outside waiting. She saw Road inside the boy's restroom and came inside as well.

"Allen are you alright!" Lavi and Lenalee screamed.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Allen said sitting on the sink.

"Now that I notice the boys restroom is much dirtier than the girls." Lenalee said looking around.

They laughed a little at that and went back to topic.

"Hey Allen why did he do that did something happen between you guys?" Lavi asked curiosity boosting even more.

"No Lavi. If you haven't noticed I'm considered the school freak." Allen said looking down.

"Why would they consider you that?" Lavi asked.

"You really are blind huh Lavi?" Allen said looking back up. It was evident that there was so much pain in his eyes.

"Look at me Lavi just my appearance says no screams freak!" Allen yelled at the two.

"No Allen you should really stop saying things like that remember everybody's- Road started.

"Unique." Lavi finished.

"She's right Allen no one's the same and you're just unique no matter how you look or any deformity." Lavi said.

Allen was taken back by Lavi's sudden change in attitude and confession. He slowly started crying but he wanted it to stop but even his own body didn't obey him. He started crying on Roads lap and stayed there crying. Lavi and Lenalee were taken back by Allen's sudden waterworks so they were about to leave but Road pulled Lavi's shirt. Lenalee left and Lavi turned around to see Road rubbing Allen's back soothingly.

"Stay here he has something to say to you." Road mouthed with out making a sound.

A while passed until Allen visibly calmed down. He turned his head to Lavi and smiled to Lavi for the first time.

"Thank you Lavi you're a great friend." Allen said before going to sleep on Road's lap.

Before anything happened Road asked Lavi for a favor.

"Can you help me take Allen home?"

**Candy: awe sweet but now to the audience thanks for reading**

**Choco: Yes thank you for reading and staying with us.**

**Allen: I cried the fuck!**

**Lavi: You were so cute**

**Candy&Choco: Stop this bullshit we need to finish before anything PLEASE REVIEW. You may continue your cat fight.**

**Allen & Lavi: WHAT!**

**Candy&Choco: Bye-bye **


	7. Awkward

**Candy: Hello everyone and we're back to get this show on the road. Plus it's been 13 days since we updated so yeah.**

**Choco: Well sorry but we were busy writing a few other stories and we were busy on Halloween with all the parties and shit. Anyways thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone.**

**Lavi: Party's how many?**

**Candy&Choco: Like 6 yeah 6 parties anyways can someone do the disclaimer before we all get in trouble.**

**Allen: More like you will**

**Candy&Choco: You said something you'll regret Moyashi.**

**Allen: N-nothing!**

**Candy&Choco: Better anyways Lavi do the disclaimer**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

**Allen: Help**

Allen slowly woke up from his comfy bed and stretched. He slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. While he was in there he remembered he was supposed to wake up at school not at his house.

"How the fuck did I get here?!" Allen asked himself putting conditioner on his hair.

When he got out and changed into a long sleeved giant white shirt that went a little above his knees and some black short shorts he wasn't planning to leave the house any time today but he put some long black socks that reached his knees because it was kind of cold today and then the door bell suddenly rang. If he was right today was Saturday right? If so who would be here. Must be someone who wants something from Cross again. He put on some with gloves and made his way towards the door downstairs. He passed many of the empty wine bottles and opened the door.

When he saw who was there he immediately slammed it. 'Why the fuck is Lavi, Lenalee and Road at my house how do they even know where I live' Allen thought while leaning on the door. He was suddenly pulled out of his thought when someone kicked the door a few times. He doubt Lavi and Lenalee would do that so it was probably Road. Wait ROAD!

"Allen you will open this door or so help me god you're going to get a beating of a life time." Allen heard Road say with anger increasing on every word.

Allen slowly opened the door until it opened a little and could see half of Allen's face.

"Yes how may I help you?" Allen said making sure the chain locking the door was still there.

"Can you let us in?" Road said getting closer to Allen's face. Allen backed away.

"No I can not and I am sorry if that's all you need I should get going." Allen said about to close the door when Road put her foot in the way.

"You will let us in Allen." Road said with demand in her voice and a creepy smile to go with it.

"No I can not I'm sorry." Allen said backing away. Road suddenly reached out to get him but Allen back away and ran towards his room chanting 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit' and closed his door.

He heard the door slam shut and the chain on the door slid off. He knew Road could pick locks but he didn't know Road can take chains off of doors. He went to the window and took off the screen and hopped out on the roof. He closed the window when Road busted the door opened he yelped and ran across the roof.

"Allen you will get back here and hang out with us today!" Road screamed hopping out the window as well.

"NEVER!" Allen screamed going inside another window on the roof.

He ran through the storage room and into the hallway. He was suddenly lifted of his feet and was hugged real tight so he couldn't move his arms or body.

"Gotcha!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

Allen blushed and tried to get out of Lavi's grasp. He could feel Lavi's toned body against his. Which for Allen turned him on greatly? Plus Lavi's arm was rubbing down there and it felt weird. Allen was aroused and stopped moving his breaths became short and shallow and his face was flushed. Allen looked like he wanted something and he started grinding his ass against Lavi's groin.

Lavi blushed and tried to control himself and stopped moving till Road came for them but it felt like she was taking her sweet time. His member was slowly becoming stiff and he was trying to move his member away from Allen's ass, but Allen's ass followed him where ever he went. Lenalee was there and watching with amusement and didn't do anything about this. Lavi's breath became short and shallow and started breathing against Allen's ear.

"Allen." Lavi whispered huskily.

"Ah… Lavi… Mmm." Allen moaned back. Road busted through the door and stood there. Lavi quickly let go of Allen and Allen stood there. Lavi looked embarrassed and Allen still had that look of want and lust. Road was grinning like mad because they get to see the Allen that never comes out.

"Lavi~" Allen whined walking towards said person.

"Allen please I know you don't want this." Lavi replied huskily and turned on as well.

"Oh but I do~" Allen replied getting closer to Lavi.

Lavi tripped and landed on his back. Allen took this as his chance he sat down on Lavi's lap. He rubbed his ass on Lavi's hard member making Lavi moan. Allen went down to kiss Lavi but was pushed off.

"I'm sorry Allen but I can't do this to you. I know you don't want to do this." Lavi said sitting up. Allen looked hurt but was quickly replaced by boredom. Road and Lenalee pouted at Lavi's lameness and walked toward Allen.

"Hey Allen we're going to a buffet want to come." Road asked.

Allen just nodded and went with them. He put on the shoes that were beside the door and went out side. Road, Lenalee and Lavi following.

"This is going to be so awkward." Road said to Lenalee as Lavi got in the drivers seat.

**Candy: Awkward~**

**Choco: Right anyway Allen you little slut you.**

**Allen: I can't believe you did this.**

**Lavi: Why didn't I take advantage of this?**

**Candy&Choco: *Give Lavi a WTF look* Anyways we know it's short but got to deal with it but PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
